Invisible Love
by Teneche Hyuga
Summary: Danny and Sam are 16 and are spending the weekend at her house... even more important the jonier senior prom is comming up who will Danny take? Val or Sam? DS of coares!
1. Chapter 1

Hey ya'll! Sorry I haven't updated my stories for awhile they will be up soon but 4 the time being here's a Danny Phantom fic!

Disclaimer: if I did own it do you think I would be here?

"FENTON!" Screamed Dash as he tore down the halls of Casper high after a black haired 16 year old. "This is something I'll never get. Why do **I **get my but kicked when he fails a test!" Gasped Danny as he stopped looked around and dived into a broom closet.

"I AM THE BOX…" "I do NOT have time for you!" Danny said with a tone of annoyance to his voice. With that he pulled out the thermos and sucked the box crazed ghost in." Then suddenly the door opened and Sam ran in and shut the door with a snap. "Danny what are you doing in here!" Sam questioned when she turned around to see she was not alone.

"Dash failed another math test… man I hope he gets held back this time, this has been going on since are freshmen year you would think he would start acting his age… wait, What are you hiding from?" He asked. Then they heard a voice from outside the closet. "Just wait till I find you Manson I will…" but the voice had walked away.

"What did you do to tick off Valerie?" asked Danny realizing who the voice was. Sam blushed. Truthfully she had told her that Danny would never take her to the prom coming up. It had meant to stay in her mind but… lets just say that by the way she was talking it was no wonder Sam blew a gasket. "Uhhh… I made fun of her cloths." Sam lied.

The truth was that she really wanted to go to the prom with Danny and hearing Val talk about it made her jealous. "Oh.'" He answered shortly.

When they left the closet(19 min. later) there was no sign of either Val or Dash so the two decided to go to Sam's place for the weekend and watch movies.(AN: Her parents are on Vacation in … Ummm… I don't know use your imaginations…oh and tucker is in Australia with his family)"what do you want to watch first?" asked Sam as they walked into her "Theater" room. "I really don't care you can pick." Yawned Danny as he plopped onto the couch and watched Sam get the popcorn and soda. She tossed one to Danny who absent mindedly opened it and immediately got a face full of soda.

Sam burst out laughing as he tried to clean the mess without any success. "Listen why don't you go home and get your stuff for

the weekend and when you get back you can shower over here." Sam sighed as she helped Danny off the couch. "Good idea I'll be back in 10 min," and with that Danny transformed into Danny Phantom and fazed threw the wall.

When Danny was about to walk out the door with his stuff a voice said, "So off to spend the weekend with your girlfriend again!" Danny spun on the spot only to see Jazz leaning against the wall. "I'm going to Sam's and NO she is NOT my girlfriend!" Steamed Danny. Then Jazz snickered, "But you like her… When you're in your room I hear you trying to find a way to ask her to the prom."

Danny was dumbstruck. His sister had heard him! That was not a good thing. "If you tell anyone…" "Relax little bro I won't tell a soul… I promise." Jazz walked up to Danny and hugged him. "My little bro is becoming a big boy." She said in a babyish voice. Danny freed himself from his sister and left the house and headed for Sam's

As he rounded the corner he looked around and turned into Danny Phantom and flew off. As he soared threw the air he started thinking about how to ask Sam to the prom. Everything to him in his mind seemed stupid "Or." He said, "I am being stupid and making the good ideas sound bad."

He forced the topic out of his mind as he neared hr house.

Yeah I know it was a rocky start but it will get longer and better. So until next time…adios.


	2. Chapter 2

Hello everybody! Thanks for all the reviews here's the 2nd chapter of Invisible love!

Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom or the song; Fall to pieces by, Avril Lavenge

Invisible Love ch2

"Ok tonight I have to tell her or I'll never be able to." Danny decided as he stopped in front of Sam's house. "I mean come on, it's going to be easer than capturing the box ghost and that's saying something." (Riiiiiiight)

"Where the heck is he?" Sam thought out loud as she looked at the clock on the wall. It read, 8:50. Danny had been gone for about 35 min. Sam just kept reminding herself that he probably ran into a ghost and was being held up. No sooner had she told herself this she found herself looking into a pair of familiar glowing green eyes.

"Sorry I'm late Jazz held me up." Danny explained as he transformed back to human form. "I'm guessing that you would want to take a shower now?" Sam asked as she saw that Danny's hair was still dripping with soda. ""Ummm… yeah that would be nice." Danny laughed as he grabbed a t-shirt and a pair of pajama bottoms and headed for Sam's bathroom.

As she heard the shower start she sighed and started to softly sing a song she currently had stuck in her head,

_**I looked away… then I looked back at you…**_

_**You tried to say… things that you can't undo…**_

_**If I had my way… I never get over you…**_

_**Today's the day… I pray that we make it threw…**_

_**Make threw the fall… Make threw it all…**_

_**And I don't want to fall to pieces… I just want to sit and stare at you...**_

_**And I don't want to talk about it… And I don't want a conversation…**_

_**I just want to cry in front of you... I don't want to talk about it…**_

_**Because I'm in love with you**_

By the time Danny stepped out of the bathroom Sam had finished singing but little did she know that her voice had echoed to the bathroom. (And don't ask me how it just did for some odd reason) Letting Danny hear every note, tone, and pitch.

"Ok what do you want to watch?" Sam asked Danny when she walked back into the room with the snacks. (AN: for the record I'm basically filling dead air until the good stuff comes so bear with me and my boring dead air fillers)

"Ummm… how about we watch Pirates of the Caribbean?" Suggested Danny, pulling out the movie. "Ok we have nothing better to watch." Sam walked over to the projector and popped in the movie.

About ½ way threw the movie both were starting to drift of into there own little world. Absentmindedly Sam let her head rest on Danny's shoulder for the moment both were comfortably content until Sam realized what she was doing. "Oh! Sorry Danny I must be falling asleep!" Sam apologized. Her head snapping up.

"Its ok I feel a little sleepy to." He said adding a yawn to hide the disappointment in his voice. For the rest of the movie Sam kept mentally kicking herself for not pretending to be asleep so she could have stayed that way just a little longer. Meanwhile Danny was having his own little war in his head

'_Come on just tell her'_

'_**But she's my best friend'**_

'_But you like her'_

'_**What if she doesn't like me back?'**_

'_Well you will never know unless you tell her'_

'_**Who am I talking to?'**_

'_Yourself'_

'_**Man, have I reached an all time low…'**_

'_No kidding'_

"Danny?" Sam waved a hand in his blank face. "Earth to Danny!" "What? Oh sorry I kinda spaced out." Danny said. "Well the movies over and neither one of us really paid attention to it sooo… do you just want to talk?" She suggested. "Sure, there is something I want to talk to you about." It was now or never.

Sam gave Danny a questionable look. "Danny you know you can talk to me about anything." To emphasize her point she scooted closer to him and put a hand on his shoulder. "Sam it's nothing like that but… it may change our friendship forever…" Danny took a deep breath. All rational thoughts went flying out the window as Danny did the only thing he could think of. He leaned forward and pressed his lips to hers.

To Sam time had stopped, and all that was left of the world was her and Danny and so many thoughts were running threw her head like, 'he likes me to! Thank god! And, if his ghost breath goes off I will personally find the ghost first and find a way to kill it with my bare hands!

When they were forced to part from lack of air both of there faces were the color of a brick. For some time there was an awkward silence between the two until Sam broke the silence. "Uh… Danny… I… I… oh what the hell I love you I have ever since we were 12." Danny's heart did 12 back flips. Then he remembered, "Sam will you be my date for the prom?" He said taking her hand in his.

Sam's eyes filled up with tears as she replied "Danny I would go to the ends of the earth with you so… yes!" With that Sam wrapped her arms around his neck and pressed her lips to his.

Well that's it for now please tell me what you think… and if you have an idea for what should happen next! And remember…DANNY AND SAM 4 EVA!


End file.
